The alignment of core fuel slots to oxidizer ring slots is critical in attaining stable and efficient sustainer combustion and the slot alignment at present is accomplished by optically aligning lines scribed on the fuel core and the oxidizer ring. The scribed lines are aligned to their respective propellant slots, but the capability of the optical alignment procedure to meet the prescribed alignment requirement is questionable. This is true since rotational movement of either the fuel core or the oxidizer ring results in slot misalignment and creates a disastrous instability condition. Therefore, a need exists in which the fuel core and oxidizer ring can have the slots thereof always aligned and still have the capability of having the oxidizer ring adjustable relative to the fuel core.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a sustainer-injector in which the fuel core and oxidizer ring can be accurately aligned to have the fuel slots-oxidizer slots always accurately aligned.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device in which slot misalignment is prevented due to shipping or firing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide finer adjustment of the oxidizer ring position due to the oxidizer ring not having to be rotated in installation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an oxidizer ring that due to its mounting can be made with closer tolerances and therefore with smaller O-rings and by this arrangement reduce gaps and the possibility of gas leakage.
Still other objects and advantages of applicant's invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.